


Knowing He Won't

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-01
Updated: 2009-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skyfire's side of "Fire In The Sky"'s stranding in the ice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing He Won't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katarik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/gifts).



Space was colder than this. He kept telling himself that small fact, as the walls and walls of white, of the rippling pale blue reflecting in ice, as the unending wind became his only world. Space was colder...yet space was dry, filled with the lashing particles of photons and solar winds, not this ice-dren moisture and cutting pain.

"STARSCREAM!" he bellowed again, for what had to be the fourteenth time. Surely his partner would find him. The Seeker was smaller, would have to find the cave in that had taken him down, wedged him deep in the crevasse that was an underground windtrap.

He could feel the pulse of that Spark that was not his, knew it was frantic with fear and worry, but his communications kept bouncing back off the crystalline walls. He had tried to maneuver, tried using his jets. The only thing he'd gained was falling deeper, wedging himself tighter.

"You have to find me, 'Scream. You have to," he said, well aware that part of his servos had already frozen solid. He wasn't positive how long he'd been down here; the initial fall had been forceful enough to offline him for an unknown portion of time.

Starscream would find him, though. He'd come through. That's what bondmates did. Communications didn't matter; the Spark would know, would lead him in.

 _"We'll never be apart, never be alone, always have each other," Starscream had murmured to him late that night on Cybertron's far moon, an unplanned vacation the smaller of the pair had demanded. "I need someone so equal to me, and you deserve only the best, Skyfire."_

Skyfire jerked himself out of those memories, needing his processors focused on the here and now. Starscream was...farther away. Maybe the iceslide's opening was farther from his position than Skyfire had realized. He just had to be patient. He had to stay online, so that Starscream would have his Spark to navigate by.

 _There had been a long, frozen moment in time, his gentle soul, all exploration and discovery, mixing into the ambition and thirst that was Starscream, mingling until neither knew where one began and the other ended. He remembered coming back to himself, still chest to chest with his now bonded partner lying upon him, that often-too impatient face relaxed and honestly blissful._

"STARSCREAM!!!!!!" The roar ripped from Skyfire's throat in a sudden panic that the Spark he was eternally bound to had slipped farther away again. This could not be; why wasn't he found yet? His energies were so low, and the cold continued to cut away...what was that rumble of noise?

The rush of more of the frozen water coming in, filling in around him was the answer he received, ice packing into joints, cutting his pain editors ability to function.

So weak, so much pain, and his link...so far away.

"Starscream..." he whispered, refusing to give up, but losing the battle to stay active, online. "Forgive me, brother of my soul, love of my Spark," he murmured, even as his optics flared once and then dimmed. His last thought was that Starscream would never give up; it wasn't in his nature.


End file.
